Waking Up
by Fiori Omega
Summary: Lily wakes up in someone else's bed after a night she can't seem to remember. How could her morning get stranger than this? Read and find out!


Waking Up- Lily wakes up in someone else's bed after a night she can't seem to remember. How could her morning get stranger than this? Read and find out!

**AN: My first M- rated fic, so please review and tell me what you thought! Enjoy!**

"Nhhg!" Lily groaned, flinging her arm across her eyes to shield them from the blinding light of the sun streaming through the undrawn curtains of the four-poster bed. Unfortunately, her hand hit something hard and warm, bringing her uncomfortably and abruptly to her senses. Her bed had nothing hard and warm in it- and where was her pile of pillows?

She forced herself to lift her arm from her face and open her eyes to the cruel morning sunlight and reality, sitting up slowly to have a look around and figure out what was going on. This was undoubtedly _not_ her bed, and also not the girls' dormitory where her bed was. Lily realized with a jolt that she must be in the boys' dormitory- why else would there be clothes all over the place, and was that a half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey on its side by the bathroom door?

Her heart sinking into her stomach, Lily noticed her bra amongst the pile of clothing directly at the foot of the bed she was currently in. Taking a harder look, she could pick out other articles of hers, mixed with those belonging to some member of the opposite gender.

There was a muffled groan from beside her, reminding Lily that she was triply screwed. Not only was she in someone else's bed, not only was she completely naked- both reason enough to be absolutely screwed in the first place on their own- but there was someone else also surely just as naked in the same bed next to her. And Lily wasn't exactly sure _who_ that someone was yet.

"Ahh, good," came an all-too-familiar voice from beside her, "I thought for a second I woke up."

"You are awake, James," Lily swallowed hard.

"But you're here, and I don't feel like my headache's really all that bad. And considering the amount of Firewhiskey I know I had last night, I should be noticeably more hungover. Plus, I'm not really getting that 'Oh shite, what'd I do last night' feeling."

She turned to look at him. He still had his eyes closed, though he was smirking. "Really, James. Open your eyes. You're awake."

"Doubt it," came the reply, but his hazel eyes opened sleepily anyway. A split second later, they were shut again. "Oh, Merlin!" he swore, "Has the sun always been so bloody _bright_?" James Potter groaned again, "On second thought, don't answer that. My head is _pounding_!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on, you lazy bum. We're going to figure out what the hell happened."

James slowly opened his eyes again, squinting at her through his hangover. "Fine. First though, where are my glasses? I can't see anything but the bloody sunlight."

Lily glanced around, finally spotting his round spectacles on the floor. "Right there," she told him, pointing.

He stared at her. "You know I can't see where you're probably gesturing to, right?"

Lily wrinkled her nose at him and stuck out her tongue childishly, knowing that he wouldn't be able to tell anyway. But she still crawled over him to reach down for his glasses.

When he'd put them on, Lily had still been trying to move back to the other side of the bed without him noticing how close she'd been to him to retrieve the glasses. "Well, Lils, you're certainly a sight for sore eyes," he commented with a smirk, allowing his eyes to travel up and down her frame.

Lily frowned in confusion, then looked down at herself. Moving around on the bed had effectively removed her covering of blankets, and she'd forgotten that she wasn't clothed, so James had an unrestricted view of her entire body. Gasping, she grabbed some of the bedclothes that were bunching around his waist as he sat up in the bed next to her, but he held onto them tightly.

For a moment, Lily was distracted by the sight of his tantalizingly toned torso, and didn't realize James had released his grip on the blankets until she tugged at them ferociously and fell backwards.

Thankfully, James caught her before she could fall completely off the bed, a move that surely would wake up any other possible occupants of the room. However, the bundle of blankets flew out of Lily's grasp in her shock, and they flew across the room to hit another sleeping person right where, presumably, their head was buried under their pillow.

The two looked at each other with wide eyes, hangovers forgotten. "That's Sirius's bed," James whispered, wrenching the hangings around the bed in one smooth move.

Lily bit her lip. "Is there any way that he could have maybe not felt that?"

James shook his head apologetically, "No. He sleeps with his head under his pillow so nothing can touch his head and mess up his hair. If anything else hits him, he's up pretty much immediately."

"There anything we can do about that?"

"Unfortunately, no. And I havn't even told you the worst part yet- he doesn't stop searching until he's found what hit him and why."

"So basically, what you're saying is, we're screwed."

"Yeah."

"Great. Now what do we do? We're both naked and on your bed and we can't get the blankets because Black over there is waking up because of them, and I don't think it's possible to get dressed that fast."

"Well aside from the whole 'Sirius thing' over there, I'd say we don't really have a problem."

"But James," Lily protested, "I don't really want him seeing me like this."

"Then I suggest we give him a show so that he won't want to keep looking for more than a few moments."

Lily nodded, "And what exactly do you have in m-" James cut her off with a forceful kiss, pushing her none-too-gently back down onto the bed.

It was surprisingly easy to get in the mood even with the sounds of Sirius trampling around the room in search of why his post-hangover beauty sleep was interrupted. Though that was probably because it was hard to concentrate on anything else when James was seemingly everywhere all at once. His talented hands stroked over her skin with just enough pressure to make her gasp and wriggle under his touch. His mouth kept Lily's busy and her mind tumbling over itself trying to remember how to breathe. And when James's hands parted her thighs so that he could bury himself inside of her, Lily swore she almost died with the sensation.

The sensory overload that came with a hangover was definitely transforming into an advantage. Every touch was amplified, and each of his thrusts created a nearly overwhelming rush.

"Merlin, James," Lily moaned, tipping her head back, "I'm so close, I-"

"Hey Prongs, do you- What the hell!" Sirius had ripped back the curtains, and was now staring down at the couple intertwined on the bed.

James didn't even seem fazed. "We'll talk later, Pads," he got out, though it sounded strained, "Kinda busy, and you're interrupting" He didn't even break rhythm as he pounded into Lily.

Sirius's nose wrinkled up. "Fine, but really? You couldn't have at least warned me?" Seemingly disgusted, he yanked the curtains back around the bed. Lily could hear him muttering, "Bleach my eyes… this early… gonna kill him…" before she cried out passionately and completely gave herself over to the wave of sensation crashing over her. James held out a little longer than she did, but he followed quickly enough with a shout of her name.

As they came down from the high, James pulled out and wrapped an arm around Lily's waist, tugging her towards him. She nestled into his side, smiling up at him.

"Well, I suppose the Kneazle's out of the bag now," James said, sighing.

"Yes," Lily agreed, "But we still get to see his face when we tell him it's been going on since the summer, and still right under his nose the entire time."

"Too true," James smirked, "Too true."

The two lay back in each others arms for a long moment more, before they heard the clink of coins from somewhere else in the room.

"I knew this whole time," Remus was saying, "And you still owe me five galleons, three sickles, and a knut."

More money jingling as it changed hands, then, "You lie, Moony."

"Maybe," came the reply, "But you can't prove it. I still found out before you did, so pay up."

James stuck his head out of the hangings, saying, "Moony, you found out when, this morning, because you're the only one not sleeping in with a hangover? I think both of you owe Wormtail."

"Pete!" Sirius and Remus yelped simultaneously.

"Yup." Lily could almost hear the grin in his voice. "And would you two mind keeping it down? Thanks." Without waiting for a response, James ducked back in, smirking. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe we were just about to go for round two, and then get dressed and apologize to Peter for mistakenly using his bed this summer, 'cause I don't think we ever remembered to do that. You have an unfortunate habit of distracting me, you know."

"Round two sounds good. As for apologies, I'm sure Pete will be plenty happy with his winnings and he'll probably forget about the whole thing anyway."

"No, we've got to apologize sometime. It's only polite after what we did to his bedroom. Maybe we should go now, since you seem like you're not going to offer an 'I'm sorry' at all." Lily began to extract herself from his arms.

"Fine, we'll apologize- and figure out what exactly went on last night- later. But for now, I think I'm going to need to resume distracting you."

Lily opened her mouth to protest, but the words flew out of her head as she found herself deliciously distracted as promised.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Leave a review and you get virtual hugs and cookies!**

**-Fiori ^_^**


End file.
